Un Héroe Diferente
by Yamikumo Midori
Summary: Izuku al enterarse de que no tenia una peculiaridad no se queda sin hacer nada toma acciones para convertirse en un Héroe con una peculiaridad o sin una.
1. Prologo

**ADVERTENCIAS: NO SOY DUEÑO DE MY HERO ACADEMIA, SOLO UTILIZO SUS PERSONAJES PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA QUE SE SEPARA DEL CANON.**

 **Prologo**

No todos nacen iguales, es una de las verdades del mundo que se deben aprender de alguna u otra forma pero que un niño de apenas 4 años tenga que aprenderlo podría destruirlo o fortalecerlo.

"no tienes una peculiaridad" esas palabras resonaban en la mente del joven Izuku midoriya, las palabras chocaban en su mente con tal fuerza que no se percató de los brazos que lo oprimían contra un pecho el pecho de su madre que le susurraba:

"lo siento, lo siento mucho Izuku"

Esas palabras lo hicieron volver a la realidad y a la situación en la que se encontraba él no tenía una peculiaridad pero quería ser un héroe, un héroe como All Might un héroe que pudiera ayudar, un héroe que pudiera salvar a la gente con una sonrisa en su rostro pero como, como podría hacerlo sin una peculiaridad el jamás había oído hablar sobre un héroe sin peculiaridad, solo había visto algo parecido en unos viejos comics de antes de la aparición de las peculiaridades en esos comics un hombre con un disfraz parecido a un murciélago patrullaba y protegía la ciudad desde las sombras como un vigilante, el hombre no tenía ninguna característica especial solo una gran agilidad y fuerza forjada en base al entrenamiento.

"El hombre no tenía ninguna característica especial solo una gran agilidad y fuerza forjada en base al entrenamiento" Izuku susurro.

Eso es esa era la respuesta el sería un héroe y no cualquier héroe, el primer héroe sin peculiaridad.

En el momento que llego a esa conclusión se apartó lentamente del abrazo de su madre.

"no te preocupes, no es tu culpa" dijo el pequeño mirando a su madre con una intensidad en su mirada era como si una llama se hubiera encendido en sus ojos que hace unos minutos parecían casi muertos".

 **Una semana después**

Había pasado una semana desde que Izuku descubrió su condición, su falta de capricho en los últimos días había estado leyendo los comics sobre ese vigilante y sorprendente mente descubrió que en la vida real existía algo similar, un joven héroe que se hacía llamar Eraser Head este héroe no tenía una peculiaridad muy llamativa pero si muy practica la capacidad de suprimir las peculiaridades ajenas, solo eso su peculiaridad no aumentaba su fuerza ni le daba súper velocidad solo dejaba el campo de batalla igualado para un combate, básicamente este hombre utilizaba su peculiaridad para dejar a los villanos sin la ventaja de sus peculiaridades los que casi lo convertía en un combate entre personas sin peculiaridad.

La información sobre Eraser Head era escasa al igual que el vigilante de sus comics este héroe evadía a la prensa y trataba de ser lo más discreto posible en sus acciones, básicamente trabajaba desde las sombras, aunque esto no pudo evitar que algunos vídeos salieran a la luz los vídeos eran confusos y muy cortos pero en ellos se podía ver a un hombre de cabello negro con gafas doradas de rejilla y un equipo de captura que parecían vendas enrolladas alrededor de su cuello en forma de bufanda.

Al parecer este hombre utilizaba su peculiaridad para debilitar a sus enemigos y luego inmovilizarlos con las vendas que llevaba alrededor del cuello, ante la vista de Izuku esto era una estrategia simple pero eficaz aunque en el caso de enfrentarse a un grupo muy numeroso de rivales probablemente se viera inutilizada por las limitaciones de su peculiaridad y/o su estado físico.

Esos fueron unos de los principales puntos que el joven Izuku escribió en un cuaderno donde desde hace algunos días había comenzado a analizar y detallar tanto héroes como peculiaridades, era un cuaderno simple de color azul y con las palabras "análisis de héroes" escrito en la tapa, en sus primeras páginas tenía una descripción detallada del héroe Eraser Head junto con un dibujo, en las páginas siguientes se encontraba un análisis de All Might y algunos otros héroes del interés de Izuku entre estos habían dos que capturaban el interés de Izuku Nana Shimura y Gran Torino.

 **Dos años después**

Al fin, al fin hoy era el día en que la madre de Izuku le permitió entrar a clases de AIKIDO, había estado pidiéndole a su madre que le permitiera entrar a las clases de AIKIDO que se impartía después de clases, ante la vista de la madre de Izuku él era demasiado joven para comenzar a practicar artes marciales pero al ver las suplicas de su hijo durante casi 2 meses no tuvo más opción que ceder.

 **Ese mismo día durante la cena**

Esa noche Izuku estaba muy feliz y como no iba a estarlo, hoy después de clases tuvo su primera clase de AIKIDO y para celebrar la ocasión su madre había cocinado su platillo favorito "Katsudon".

Después de unos minutos de estar comiendo en silencio la madre de Izuku comenzó una conversación.

"¿cómo estuvo tu clase?".

Al escuchar la pregunta de su madre se ilumino con una gran sonrisa.

"es increíble el sensei es muy agradable pero estricto, él dice que tengo un talento natural para practicar artes marciales"

Ante esto la cara de Inko Midoriya adquirió una sonrisa brillante, desde el año pasado su hijo estaba siendo intimidado por su mejor amigo Katsuki Bakugou todo esto debido a su falta de peculiaridad esto había hecho estragos en su personalidad se había vuelto inseguro y reservado Inko tras meditarlo por un tiempo decidió que una buena forma de ayudarlo a volverse más seguro sería dejarlo tomar las clases de AIKIDO que tanto insistía.

"me alegra que te guste Izuku" dijo Inko mientras comenzaba a recoger la mesa.

 **Final del Prologo**

 **Notas del autor: Hola espero que hallan llegado asta esta parte de la historia, esta el primer fanfic que escribo para alguien mas que no sea yo o mi grupo de amigos pero espero que les aya gustado y que no hubiera demasiados errores gramaticales o de ortografía.**

 **P.D: antes de que lo olvide esto no sera un crossover con Batman o el universo DC pero solo me gusto agregarlo como un pequeño Easter egg.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Advertencias** **: No soy dueño de MY HERO ACADEMIA, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear una historia fuera del cannon**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Dos años después.**

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde la decisión de Izuku de convertirse en un héroe sin peculiaridad, desde el mes pasado había comenzado a entrenar más seriamente para convertirse en un héroe le costó convencer a su madre para que se lo permitiera, pero después de bastante insistencia la madre de Izuku le permitió comenzar un régimen de entrenamiento fuera de las clases de AIKIDO, aunque no fue mucho se le permitió salir a trotar todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela.

Todos los días Izuku se despertaba a las 06:00 A.M para estar trotando y realizando entrenamiento de fuerza hasta las 07:30 A.M para poder ir a la escuela a las 08:00 A.M, esto estaba bien para un joven héroe en entrenamiento incluso para algunos como la madre de Izuku creerían que es demasiado pero para Izuku no lo era, no era suficiente él ya había aceptado que el camino por el que avanzaba era duro el necesitaba el doble de entrenamiento que alguien con una peculiaridad. Por ese motivo Izuku hoy después de clases caminaba hacia un Dojo para poder recibir un entrenamiento en artes marciales avanzado, ya hacía casi un mes que su sensei de AIKIDO le informo que si quería mejorar debería buscar otra persona que fuera capaz de enseñarle un estilo de lucha más complejo debido a que su experiencia solo llegaba hasta lo que era el AIKIDO y que según el Izuku tenía suficiente talento para aprender algo más complejo que él no le podría enseñar.

Durante dos semanas había estado buscando e indagando en internet sobre alguien algún luchador o algún héroe retirado que pudiera entrenarlo y lo había encontrado se trataba de un hombre un luchador retirado por lo que se sabía el provenía de una familia de peleadores exenciónales incluso rumores decían que en tiempos antiguos mucho antes de la aparición de las peculiaridades su familia servía como como ninjas especializados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Izuku hoy después de clases caminaba hacia el dojo del hombre podría ayudarlo a mejorar, bueno eso era si el hombre aceptaba entrenarlo Izuku pensó con sudor bajando por su nuca, sin darse cuenta Izuku ya había llegado hasta su destino era un pequeño edificio con aspecto tradicional y una estructura bastante antigua, al entrar Izuku se encontró con un hombre que parecía en sus 30, el hombre poseía un cuerpo musculoso no demasiado musculoso lo suficiente para darle fuerza sin quitarle demasiada velocidad, el hombre estaba sentado en posición de loto mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados en forma de concentración, a simple vista el hombre parecía fuerte pero sin lugar a duda lo que destacaba sobre su complexión física eran sus cejar "eran como dos grandes rectángulos negros sobre sus ojos".

"buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Ryu Sato".

"que necesitas niño" dijo el hombre sin abrir sus ojos.

"estoy aquí para solicitar que me tome como su aprendiz"

"lo siento pero no acepto estudiantes"

"por favor necesito a alguien que me entrene"

"busca a otro niño tengo otras cosas que hacer"

"señor usted sabe lo que es tener un señor, un sueño inalcanzable" Izulu tomo un segundo para tomar aire y continuo.

"querer ser un héroe cuando ni siquiera tiene un peculiaridad"

Ante esto el hombre abrió los ojos y arqueo una de sus cejas en interés.

"toda mi vida he querido ser un héroe, solo para que una radiografía a mi pie destruya todos mis sueños" para este punto Izuku estaba apretando sus puños.

"en ese momento casi me rompí pero tome una decisión una determinación y esa es no rendirme no retroceder ante nada ni nadie por eso desde los seis años comencé a entrenar mi cuerpo para ser un héroe, hace un tiempo llegue a un límite con el aikido pero sé que con su ayuda podre ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un héroe con o sin peculiaridad"

Ante estas palabras la cara del hombre se torció en una pequeña sonrisa.

"puedo ver que las llamas de tu juventud arder casi con la intensidad del sol niño"

"dime cómo te llamas"

"Izuku Midoriya señor"

"Está bien te entrenare Izuku"

Ante esto el pequeño niño se ilumino y comenzó a vitorear.

"he aceptado entrenarte pero no te confíes mocoso, para aprender mi estilo de lucha de debe tener una gran disciplina y fuerza de voluntad" dijo Ryu poniendo una cara seria.

Ante el rostro serio del hombre los vitores de Izuku se apagaron para adoptar un rostro serio.

"como digas Ryu-sensei"

"perfecto ven aquí mañana a esta hora para comenzar tu entrenamiento"

Al oír esto Izuku asintió con la cabeza para seguido hacer una ligera reverencia y salir corriendo del dojo.

Al ver esto a Ryu se le escapo una ligera risa.

"esto será interesante"

 **Al día siguiente en el dojo**

"supongo que si me buscaste debes saber algo de mi estilo de lucha"

"si, su estilo de lucha consiste en abrumar al oponente con rápidos pero potentes golpes, con la suficiente fuerza como para romper huesos o incluso causar daño extremo en el oponente."

"estas en lo correcto Izuku, mi estilo de lucha ha sido pasado de generación en generación de mi familia durante una cantidad increíble de años"

"el estilo de lucha de mi familia se llama: **Goken o Puño Fuerte** "

"Lo que es bastante obvio si piensas en que consiste el estilo de lucha" dijo Ryu con sudor callendo por su nuca.

Ante esto Izuku solo pudo asentir con una ligera risa.

"creo que con esa información teórica bastara por ahora comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento ahora mismo"

Al decir esto Ryu se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado para caminar hacia la parte trasera del dojo donde había un muñeco de practica que consistía en un tronco bastante grueso envuelto con un material para que absorbía parte dela fuerza.

Izuku había seguido al hombre hasta el patio trasero del dojo al pararse junto al muñeco el hombre le ofreció una caja de madera, Izuku la acepto solo para casi dejarla caer debido a su peso. Al notar esto Ryu soltó una risa antes de ayudarlo con la caja.

"este es tu propio set de pesas tienes para cada extremidad como apenas estamos comenzando a entrenar usaras 5 Kilogramos por extremidad"

Al escuchar esto Izuku trago algo de saliva y comenzó a ponerse las pesas en silencio mientras su sensei lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Cuando las pesas ya estaban acomodadas Ryu dio unas palmaditas al muñeco de entrenamiento.

"Para comenzar deberás golpear con toda tu fuerza al muñeco específicamente 50 golpes por extremidad"

Al escuchar esto Izuku palideció ligeramente solo para enseguida recuperar el color en su rostro y comenzar con su pierna derecha.

"perfecto sigue asi, deberás realizar esto durante todo el mes luego de eso pasaremos a otra fase de tu entrenamiento"

"ha antes de que lo olvide este ejercicio ayudara con tu fuerza y resistencia pero también necesitas mejorar tu velocidad"

"dime a cuantos minutos esta tu escuela de tu casa"

"unos 20 minutos creo"

Al oír esto la cara del hombre mayor se puso pensativa.

"decidió, todas las mañanas correrás 15 vueltas de tu casa a la escuela utilizando las pesas"

Al oír lo que le esperaba la cara de Izuku se puso blanca como el papel, mientras que por su mente pasaban pensamientos de que siendo un ingeniero o algo por el estilo igualmente podría ayudar a las personas o no.

 **Fin Capitulo 1**

 **Notas del Autor: Valla me sorprendió la aceptación que tubo el prologo esperaba que apareciera personas a decirme que me largara a otro lugar pero no ocurrió y les agradezco por darles una oportunidad a mi fic.**

 ***este capitulo contiene algunos elementos ligeros de crossover con Naruto pero la verdad no sera mas que eso quisas Izuku maneje el Goken y le cuenten la historia de maito gai en forma de leyenda familiar o algo asi.**

 ***Izuku se conocerá con all might y lo ayudara a entrenar como en el cannon pero Izuku rechazara su peculiaridad (un pequeño adelanto si es que llegaste asta estas alturas)**

 **y eso seria todo los veré en la siguiente actualización.**

 **ADIOS ;)**

 **P.D: Lamento si continúan las faltas ortográficas o gramaticales pero soy novato aun y no me manejo demaciado.**

 **P.D 2: otra nota extra lose pero se me pasan cosas, probablemente a alguien o a algunos no les agrade que Izuku aprenda un estilo de lucha de Naruto pero era necesario algo así o sino el pobre no tendría oportunidad contra los villanos que se vienen.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Advertencias** **: No soy dueño de MY HERO ACADEMIA, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear una historia fuera del cannon**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Un año después**

Izuku ya llevaba un año entrenando para manejar el Goken, durante todo un año había entrenado arduamente todo con el objetivo de aumentar su fuerza y ser capaz de manejar el estilo de lucha de su actual sensei. Fue duro pero su entrenamiento hoy comenzaba a dar frutos, hoy era el dia que se le enseñarían las bases del Goken.

 **Ese mismo día en el dojo**

"Felicidades, el día de hoy ya se cumple un año desde que comenzaste a entrenar tu cuerpo para poder utilizar el Goken de forma correcta"

"el Goken es un estilo de lucha que se caracteriza por sus movimientos rápidos y explosivos que deben ser aplicados con una fuerza y agilidad arrolladora por parte del usuario"

"durante todo el año estuviste entrenando tu fuerza, flexibilidad y resistencias, actualmente tus pesas son de 30 kilogramos por extremidad si no me equivoco"

Ante esto Izuku asintió

"perfecto, pero no te confíes porque superaste la primera fase de tu entrenamiento" dijo Ryu con una ligera sonrisa.

"si señor"

"entonces desde hoy comenzaras a practicar las Katas del Goken"

Al oír esto Izuku sonrió y asintió a su sensei.

"Pero no te olvides del resto de tu entrenamiento, es pero que no creyeras que dejarías el resto del entrenamiento solo por aprender unas Katas, pero sufrirá unas pequeñas modificaciones"

"¿cuantas vueltas corres actualmente por las mañanas?" preguntó el hombre a su estudiante.

"30 vueltas"

"esa cantidad está bien, mantendrás esa cantidad de vueltas y agregaras tiempo a tu entrenamiento matutino para practicar al menos durante 40 minutos tus Katas"

La cara de Izuku perdió algo de color, trago algo de saliva antes de comenzar a hablar.

"¿Ryu-sensei que pasara con mi entrenamiento después de clases?"

"bueno la verdad estaba pensando en practicar las Katas para que después puedas usarlas contra el muñeco de practica"

"pero no recuerda que la semana pasada el muñeco de practica se rompió" dijo Izuku mientas sudor bajaba por su nuca.

"o verdad que me debes un muñeco de práctica, pero la verdad ya era hora de conseguir otro ese estaba recibiendo 400 golpes por día era de esperar que se destruyera" dijo Ryu con una sonrisa despreocupada "mañana tendré un nuevo muñeco para practicar".

Al oír eso Izuku soltó una pequeña risa.

"Basta de charla comencemos de una vez".

Y así comenzó una nueva fase en el camino de Izuku para ser un héroe.

 **Un año después**

"vaya estoy impresionado me parece increíble que hubieras aprendido y dominado las Katas del Goken en tan solo un año"

El día de hoy Ryu le había pedido a Izuku que viniera a verlo para que hablaran de un tema importante, después de todo Izuku había dominado el Goken en tan solo un año se podría decir que el niño era un prodigio.

"dime Izuku has oído historias de ninjas"

"la verdad no solo se lo que son en términos generales"

Ante esto Ryu asintió.

"te contare una historia que ha sido pasada en mi familia de generación en generación por mas años de los que alguien recuerda"

"ya hace muchos años en los tiempos cuando los señores feudales eran dueños del país tenían a su servicio aldeas completas de ninjas para luchar por ellos, los ninjas luchaban en guerras de territorio o conflictos personales para los señores feudales pero se encontraban en un periodo de paz solo marcado por pequeños conflictos no dignos de mención, pero un día apareció un hombre un hombre que a simple vista tenía un objetivo noble, detener las guerras y el derramamiento de sangre por conflictos estúpidos pero los métodos que el hombre quería utilizar no eran los correctos, el hombre deseaba que todo el país estuviera bajo su poder para gobernarlo con mano de hierro, los señores feudales en un inicio lo tomaron como un loco, pero un loco peligroso ellos temían que las ideas del hombre pudieran despertar ideas revolucionarias en sus súbditos, así enviaron ninjas para asesinarlo, pero para la sorpresa de los señores feudales sus ninjas no podían hacer nada en contra de este hombre así tuvieron que tomar una decisión formaron una alianza para unir a sus ejércitos de ninjas como uno solo para poder acabar con la vida de este hombre, el hombre enfrento al ejercito de ninjas de manera directa y salió victorioso ante la gran parte del ejército.

Su poder era inmenso al parecer el poder del hombre se originaba en sus ojos que poseían un color purpura con un patrón anillado, a pesar del poder inmenso del hombre de entre los restos del ejercito ninja surgió un guerrero un hombre con un poder inmenso para sus pares ninjas, pero ante el hombre el poder del guerrero era insignificante o eso creía el guerrero era alguien de corazón noble y puro dispuesto a dar la vida por sus camaradas y aún más por sus jóvenes estudiantes, el guerrero sin pensarlo dos veces utilizo su carta secreta, se trataba de una técnica que aumentaba su poder a limites casi absurdos pero como todo en la vida esta técnica tenía un precio y no era un precio bajo esta técnica se pagaba con la vida del usuario, pero aun sabiendo de este costo el guerrero utilizo la técnica y enfrento al hombre. La pelea fue reñida el guerrero fue capaz de ponerse a nivel con el hombre, el guerrero fue capaz de estar el nivel de un dios, pero como todo eso debía terminar el guerrero noto que debía acabar con la batalla antes que su vida se extinguiera, así que uso toda su fuerza en un último ataque para acabar con ese hombre. A pesar de haber recibido todo el poder del guerrero el hombre no murió, aun así, el hombre quedo al borde de la muerte, en este estado debilitado el hombre fue enfrentado por dos jóvenes ninjas que lo pudieron derrotar y asesinar, estos dos jóvenes eran unas de las personas por las que el guerrero dio su vida para proteger" así Ryu termino con su relato.

Para el final de la historia Izuku estaba emocionado por el gran poder que poseían los hombres de la historia aun que estaba algo triste por el final del guerrero.

Al notar esto Ryu comenzó a animarlo "no te sientas mal por el guerrero, el murió por sus amigos y estudiantes, el hombre murió como todo un guerrero en el campo de batalla y dando todo hasta el final"

Al oír esto la tristeza se borró de las facciones de Izuku y en su lugar apareció una mirada intrigada.

"Ryu-sensei como era posible que esos hombres fueran tan poderosos" pregunto Izuku mirando a su tutor.

"es una buena pregunta y para responderla debemos afondar aún más en el relato"

"el nombre del hombre con el gran poder era Madara se podría decir que el gran poder que poseía era una forma rustica de una peculiaridad que se originaba en sus ojos, en cambio el nombre del guerrero era Might Guy este era un hombre completamente normal pero su poder se originaba de su gran cantidad de entrenamiento y al dominio total de su cuerpo"

"veras Izuku se podría decir que la situación de los dos hombres de la historia se asemeja bastante a la tuya Madara tenía un gran poder que al igual que los que nacen con una peculiaridad, pero Might Guy tenía el poder que se había ganado con su entrenamiento y sudor durante años" "como tú" Ryu concluyo con una sonrisa para su estudiante.

"vaya" dijo Izuku ligeramente avergonzado por la confianza de su sensei en el.

"un momento eso no me explica de donde surgió el gran poder de Might Guy que utilizo durante la batalla final contra Madara"

"jeje veo que no se te escapa nada, el gran poder que el hombre utilizo era una técnica conocida como liberación de las ocho puertas, como su nombre indica la técnica funciona por niveles o puertas en este caso las puertas para ser más específicos son puntos de presión en el cuerpo que al ser abiertos permiten ignorar los limitadores del cuerpo, por ejemplo: cuando tu liberas la primera puerta tu cuerpo puede usar el 100% de la fuerza que poseen tus músculos en lugar del 20% que suele usarse de forma inconsciente durante los periodos de actividad física como lo son las batallas y si continuas las siguientes puertas te darán beneficios tales como aumento de la resistencia, velocidad y fuerza debido a la mayor velocidad del flujo sanguíneo lo que permite más oxigenación lo que facilita la obtención de los beneficios antes nombrados en pocas palabras llevan la velocidad y la fuerza hasta los límites humanos, esto es así hasta que se llega a la octava puerta, la octava puerta rompe los limites humanos tu corazón comienza a bombear tanta sangre a tanta velocidad que esta comienza a filtrarse atreves de tus poros en forma de un vapor rojizo, el efecto de esta puerta es tal que inclusive acelera el metabolismo en un instante lo que aumenta la producción de energía y a la vez la temperatura corporal a niveles excesivos este aumento en la temperatura es el que genera el vapor rojizo en conjunto con la sangre, este y otros efectos generan una multiplicación del poder del usuario a limites inhumanos pero esto genera un desgaste y daño en el usuario impresionantes, los daños en el cuerpo del usuario son tan grandes que lo conducirán a una muerte segura, en algunos casos los usuarios llegan a un límite de temperatura corporal que sus cuerpos sucumben ante la combustión espontánea lo que solo deja cenizas tras sus muertes. En simples palabras esta puerta permite multiplicar tu fuerza y velocidad más allá de los limites humanos pero la obtención de este poder conllevará un daño físico extremo y una muerte segura" concluyo Ryu con una seriedad inmensa.

Ante esto Izuku solo guardo silencio con una expresión pensativa en su rostro

"quizás te suene irreal, pero la liberación de las ocho puertas es completamente posible de realizar y creo que tu podrías aprenderla" dijo Ryu mirando a Izuku con seriedad.

"pero sensei déjeme procesar me está ofreciendo aprender una técnica peligrosa que podría destruir mi cuerpo hasta mi muerte"

"exacto, que me dices" Ryu mira a Izuku con una sonrisa de dientes.

"supongo que sería mi mejor oportunidad para convertirme en un héroe, además no debería ser peligroso hasta la séptima puerta"

"no es peligroso entre comillas, pero si puedes sufrir algunos daños, pero dudo que mueras desde el tiempo que te conozco he podido aprender que eres muy terco como para morir" al decir esto Ryu le da una brillante sonrisa a su estudiante.

"está bien tomare el entrenamiento para aprender la liberación de las ocho puertas"

"perfecto, ten esto y vuelve mañana después de clases para que podamos comenzar con la preparación mental para la apertura de al menos la primera puerta" al decir esto Ryu le entrego un pergamino a Izuku.

 **En casa de Izuku**

Izuku ya había cenado y estaba listo para ir a la cama, pero en lugar de estar en su cama estaba en su escritorio leyendo el pergamino que Ryu le dio, el pergamino era viejo tan viejo que algunos de los bordes comenzaban a derrumbarse con el contacto, pero a pesar de su estado era bastante entendible, en él se presentaba el dibujo de un cuerpo humano en el que se describía con lujo de detalles la ubicación de cada puerta y su funcionamiento.

 **La primera puerta** , la Puerta de la Apertura está localizada en el cerebro. Abrir esta puerta provoca que el usuario elimine los límites que impone el cerebro a los músculos, permitiendo utilizar al 100% la fuerza de los músculos en vez del 20% que suele usarse.

 **La segunda puerta** , la Puerta del Descanso está localizada en el cerebro. Cuando se abre esta puerta la persona obtiene una carga de energía física.

 **La tercera puerta** , la Puerta de la Vida ubicada en la medula espinal. El incremento de la velocidad del flujo sanguíneo vuelve la piel de color rojo y las venas empiezan a resaltar.

 **La cuarta puerta** , la Puerta del Dolor ubicada en la médula espinal. Aumenta la velocidad y fuerza de la persona. La liberación de este gran poder causa que los músculos comiencen a desgarrarse, con un ligero resplandor verde temporal.

 **La quinta puerta** , la Puerta de Cierre situada en el abdomen. El usuario comienza a emanar un aura verde. Esto se produce ya que esta aura de forma inconsciente utiliza la energía del cuerpo para comenzar a regenerar cada musculo desgarrado produciendo un descanso mínimo en todo este esfuerzo físico.

 **La sexta puerta** , la Puerta de la Visión situada en el estómago. El usuario que abre esta puerta obtiene un poder que puede hacer retroceder el agua, aunque también le hace ganar una fuerza aún mayor, siendo capaz de desgarrar el aire causando que se incendie.

 **La séptima puerta** , la Puerta de la Conmoción localizada en el estómago. La apertura de esta puerta causa un aumento significativo en la fuerza del usuario, llevando sus músculos casi a su límite, y provocando que el cuerpo emita un sudor que se evapora inmediatamente y envuelve el cuerpo en un aura azul. Al igual que la sexta puerta, la energía liberada puede hacer retroceder el agua e incendiar el aire.

 **La octava puerta** , la Puerta de la Muerte esta última puerta está localizada en el corazón. El usuario que libera esta puerta causa que su corazón bombee sangre mucho más rápido, y además otorga la mayor cantidad posible de velocidad y fuerza, llevando el cuerpo a su límite máximo. Después de ser abierta trae como consecuencia la muerte inminente del usuario, quien termina volviéndose cenizas después de que su cuerpo evapora todos los fluidos corporales incluyendo la sangre. El usuario emite un vapor rojo que proviene de su sangre envolviéndolo en lo que aparentemente serían llamas.

"vaya esto parece surrealista, aunque sorprendentemente podría ser real y completamente funcional, las auras podrían ser explicadas por el aumento de energía y temperatura en el cuerpo y la capacidad de hacer retroceder el agua y encender el aire podrían funcionar debido a la fricción generada por la velocidad y la fuerza" la verdad para Izuku que vivía en un mundo donde todos los días en las noticias pasaban noticias de héroes con súper poderes que capturaban a villanos, todo podía ser posible.

 **Al día siguiente en el dojo**

"que te parece la técnica"

"el pergamino debería haberte dado una introducción más que adecuada a los fundamentos de la técnica"

"la verdad el pergamino tenía información bastante interesante" dijo Izuku con una mirada pensativa.

"no te veo muy convencido, bueno la verdad cuando mi padre me conto de esta técnica yo creí que estaba senil" dijo Ryu rascando su nuca de forma incomoda.

"pero tienes que saber que esto es real y potencialmente se podría enseñar a cualquier persona" al decir esto Ryu respiro de forma profunda puso sus brazos a los lados de su tronco mientras cerraba sus ojos en un gesto de concentración, para después de unos segundos abrirlos mientras su piel se comenzaba a volver roja y desde su cuerpo comenzaba a brotar un aura azul.

"lo ves Izuku, te presento la séptima puerta la puerta de la conmoción"

Al ver esto la cara de Izuku se torció en una mueca que reunía la emoción, la curiosidad y el shock "Ryu-sensei esto es impresionante, le molestaría si toco el aura azul"

"no hay problema"

Al oir esto Izuku se acercó algo tímido hasta que pudo tocar el aura con su mano, era caliente casi hervía alrededor de su mano, al notar la fascinación de Izuku con el aura Ryu decide romper el momento del chico.

"te recuerdo que lo que estas tocando es una capa de sudor evaporándose" le dijo Ryu con una sonrisa burlona en sus facciones.

A oír y recordar este detalle Izuku instantáneamente se separa del Ryu con una mueca en el rostro.

"jajaja no puedo creer que te olvidaras de ese detalle"

"lo siento solo fue el impacto de ver algo así" dijo Izuku mientras se mantenía a una distancia prudente del aura de Ryu.

"deberías acostumbrarte a ella después de todo en algún tiempo deberías poder utilizarla"

"he estimado que con tu potencial en alrededor de un año y medio a dos años podrás abrir hasta la séptima puerta"

Al decir esto Ryu comenzó a relajar sus músculos y el aura comenzó a desaparecer mientras que su piel volvía a su color habitual.

"Antes de que lo olvide te tengo un obsequio por tu dedicación" al decir esto Ryu alcanzo una caja de madera desde una mesa cercana.

"cuando comencé mi entrenamiento para dominar la liberación de las puertas internas mi padre me regalo estas pesas y a él se las había regalado mi abuelo se podría decir se son como una tradición familiar para esta etapa de entrenamiento y ahora quiero que tú las tengas" al decir esto Ryu abrió la caja para mostrar un juego de cuatro pesas en cada una de ellas había cinco espacios rellenos con placas de algún metal con el kanji para diez grabados el ellas.

"cada una pesa 50 kilogramos, aunque los pesos son intercambiables puedes retirar los actuales y poner unos más pesados o más ligeros según tú lo estimes, aunque en este caso yo estimo que entrenaras con los 50 kilogramos por extremidad o al menos será así mientras entrenas las ocho puertas"

Al oír las palabras de Ryu Izuku estaba muy feliz, la verdad demasiado feliz para su propio bien, no le importaban los Kilogramos que pesaran le importaba lo que representaban esas pesas habían sido dadas a Ryu por su padre para este entrenamiento y antes que el padre de Ryu le habían pertenecido a su padre Ryu lo estaba haciendo parte de una tradición de su familia y no cualquier tradición una tradición padre e hijo. Para Izuku que no veía a su padre desde hace tantos años, ya ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro lo único que sabía de él durante todos estos años había sido sus firmas en los cheques que llegaban cada mes, esto había sido un gran impacto emocional para él, él era considerado como una figura de hijo por su único referente masculino que no estaba al otro lado de una pantalla deteniendo villanos o en la firma de un cheque.

Izuku no pudo contener más sus emociones, salto hacia Ryu y lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, ante esto Ryu sonrió feliz mientras ponía las pesas a un lado para devolver el abrazo de su estudiante.

"gracias Ryu-sensei muchas gracias por darme esta confianza" fueron las palabras que Izuku logro decir entre lágrimas.

"no te preocupes mi niño te la mereces, después de todos estos años ya eres parte de mi familia" dijo Ryu mientras comenzaba a frotar la espalda de Izuku en forma tranquilizadora.

Siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que Izuku dejo de llorar y rompió el abrazo con Ryu.

"que te parece si comenzamos con tu nuevo entrenamiento" dijo Ryu mientras alborotaba el cabello de Izuku.

Ante esto Izuku sonrió y asintió.

Ante esto Ryu puso una sonrisa e hiso un gesto con la mano a Izuku para que lo siguiera hasta el patio del dojo donde comenzarían con el nuevo entrenamiento.

 **Fin capítulo 2**

 **Nota del Autor: Hola a todos lamento si los hice esperar por este capitulo pero tuve que reinstalar el sistema operativo de mi portátil y eso significa tener que conseguir todos los programas y complementos necesarios y la verdad era demasiado molesto de hacer, tocando temas relacionados con el fic la historia de Guy fue modificada para hacerla mas aceptable en el universo de My Hero Academia al igual que fue eliminada la existencia del chakra, que les parece esa idea de que el Rinnengan era una peculiaridad o algún antepasado de las peculiaridades la verdad fue una idea que surgió de forma espontanea y hay se quedo, ademas como habrán notado intente dar una explicación a las ocho puertas internas de una manera mas lógica y realista ademas pensé que el aura verde que se desprende se parecía a la bio-energía que libera Izuku con el Full Cowl y por ultimo Izuku esta necesitando una figura paterna: si ademas puedo usar eso para que en un futuro tenga mas confianza y lo pueda hacer mas carismático y varonil XD (antes de olvidarlo sengun mi punto de vista Izuku ve a all might como un modelo masculino a seguir).**

 **PD: Esta cabeza loca si no la tuviera pegada al cuerpo la perdería, siempre olvido cosas espero que les hubiera agradado que este cap fue mas extenso, si se pregunta por que hago saltos temporales durante los periodos de entrenamiento los encuentro aburridos ademas se me da mal escribir los entrenamientos y esas cosas y por ultimo no se olviden de comentar y darme su opinión respecto a la historia y mis ideas.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :)**


End file.
